Emma Bloom
Emma is a female syndrigast with the peculiarity of being able to manipulate fire. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Emma is 88 years old in the first book. During the stand off with Dr. Golan, it is revealed that Emma's parents had tried to sell her off to a circus when she was 5 years old, but ended up abandoning her at Cologne when they weren't able to. Hollow City Emma tells Jacob that she first began to manifest her pyrokinetic ability at the age of ten, when she would set her bed on fire while sleeping. Because this would happen so frequently, her parents reduced Emma's bed to a metal cot which they stressed over not having anything flammable. Emma's parents continued to call her a pyromaniac and a liar, reasoning their claims with the fact that Emma was never burned from the fires she caused. She says that a day came along where her hands began to itch, then to swell, and then to grow so hot that she plunged them into a case of ice holding fish at the market. All the ice melted, and the grocer wanted money for the ruined fish. Then, Emma's hands caught fire completely. Emma's parents found out, and her mother ran out of the house, never to return, thinking Emma was a demon from hell. But Emma's father beat her and locked her away. When she tried to escape, he tied her down with asbestos sheets, not even untying her so she could feed herself. Finally, her younger sister Julia freed her late at night and she ran away. Emma went to the circus where she worked as a fire-eater. Eventually as revealed in ''Library of Souls'', a woman found Emma at the circus and gave her a job opportunity, which is later revealed to be working as a drugged peculiar for sale. Emma refused again and again, and eventually was drugged, gagged, and chained in the back of a truck. That is where Miss Peregrine found her. Relationships Abraham Portman Before Jacob's grandfather left, Emma and Abraham "Abe" Portman were considered the "Sweethearts" at the loop. Jacob Portman At the beginning, Emma felt untrusting and uneasy about Jacob's background and accused him of being a wight multiple times, but as the series goes on, she begins to warm up to him, and falls in love with Jacob. Trivia * In one of the Hollow City book trailers, she is indirectly shown via the fire in her hand * In http://ransomriggs.tumblr.com/post/128430840332/library-of-souls-pre-order-insanity-whaaaaaaat, the month of November picture of the calendar states that on November 9th, it is Emma's birthday. * Her powers and name have been switched with Olive's in the movie, while Emma is also given the ability to manipulate air and bubbles. * In the movie, Ella Purnell portrayed the pyrokinetic syndrigast. Category:Characters Category:Syndrigasti Category:Females Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Orphans Category:Main articles Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Category:Hollow City Category:Library of Souls Category:Main characters Category:Alive Category:Peculiardom